The Final Chapter
by PhoenixQueenHeart
Summary: After almost nine years apart in two different worlds, Olivia & Elliot's paths violently crash into each other again, only in the most unpleasant of circumstances. Will the abyss swallow them whole or will they be able to save their friendship and one or both of their lives? Reunion story. But not all is as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FINAL CHAPTER** \- AN L&O SVU FANFIC

 **Author's notes:**

All authorship rights of any characters from LOW & ORDER SVU belong to Dick Wolf, NBC, and all the other fine guys who made the masterpiece series come to life. NOT me. All mistakes are mine, so I apologize if there are some sneaky ones that still got away. LOL. Please R&R. Love.

 ****

 **Chapter One** ( _has been edited_ ):

Like any other day, when her team had just closed a tough case & everybody was already on their way out to go chill with drinks somewhere or to go home for a well-deserved break, Olivia Benson contemplated that familiar mix of relief, accomplishment, and exhaustion she now was a friend of. She was gathering several items from upon her desk, preparing to leave the precinct & head home herself, having made sure every member of her team had left. She felt triumphant, as well as proud of them. They have honed their skills as senior detectives so well that she trusted every one of them was ready to move on with the next step down their career path. Fin would be her top choice to take her place if she ever decided to quit. And truth be told, she'd been thinking about that lately. She'd seen a lot, and gone through things most former detectives chose to retire before even letting themselves imagine were possible! And she was tired. Tired of seeing that haunted look in victims' eyes, of seeing dirtbags walking or taking far lesser sentences than they deserved due to so-called cracks in the system or conscienceless lawyers; she was tired of the so many things they couldn't control. And above all she was tired of being strong: her position demanded of her to be solid rock all the time. She had to for the sake of her people, for the victims & for her son. She knew they deserved that from her & she was beyond grateful that she's been capable of giving it so far. But sometimes, just sometimes, she wondered how nice it would be if she actually had a different type of life; if she had someone who was HER rock, someone to take the wheel when she was -at least mentally or emotionally- exhausted, which she was right now.

Following that line of thought, though, never led to any bright places in her head, no matter how much she thought she knew what she really needed. She sighed as she exited her dim train of thought as well as the elevator which delivered her to the garage level. She pressed the button on her car key remote control pad and walked quietly to her parked vehicle. She'd just driven out onto the street when her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and her eyebrows arched up in surprise, seeing a name she hadn't seen for a long time now.

"Captain! Long time, no hear!" Olivia exclaimed by means of greeting. She hadn't heard from her former commanding officer in over 6 months. "Yeah... I'm sorry I hadn't been keeping in touch, Liv. How are you doing?" Donald Cragen asked. "Uh! ... I think you're the best who could imagine that, Cap. But I'm good. How have you been?" Olivia asked, smiling. "Liv. Listen, something has come up. I ... I thought you'd want to be informed, despite..." Cragen stopped to let out a heavy sigh before continuing, "despite everything..." he finished uneasily. Olivia noticed the tense tone in his voice and that it had been there since the beginning of their conversation just then. Her heart started to pick up its beating rate. "What's it?" Her voice came out a hoarse whisper. "Liv, It's Elliot." The moment the name reached her ear, her heart skipped a beat. A few seconds of silence passed while she tried to make sense of the few seemingly easily understandable words her captain had just said. "...Stabler?" Even though she already knew the answer to that from the way her captain uttered the name, she had to make sure. "Yeah... I- I got an anonymous call, 90 minutes ago confirming my identity, even though she thought I was still in my former position at SVU..." He sighed before going on "She gave me a location & said one of ' _my own_ ' needed immediate help and that I needed to go ASAP"... Olivia's eyes were glazed to the asphalt of the street ahead of her, as she sat still in her stopped car listening in disbelief to the story Don was unfolding to her. "How bad?" She finally managed to get out in response. "It's bad, Olivia... You'd better come... We're in Mercy. I'd notified the police once I confirmed that the cue wasn't a bluff... " He informed her quietly. "I'm on my way." She hung up as her limbs had already started working on their own accord, putting her statement into action.

The drive to the hospital went in a confused blur; Olivia's messed up thoughts & emotions devouring the time like a beast. She'd given up on trying to name or sort out what was going on inside of her. Her mind was running a mile a minute managing only to produce half what-ifs & conclusions, sending the past, present & near future crashing into one another, off the reel. She didn't have a clue what she felt; the only identifiable feeling she could pinpoint was the urge to be at Mercy General. As the car came to a stop in front of the main entrance of the hospital, Olivia felt half out of the trance she'd emotionally slipped into as her heeled feet cut the few meters into the hospital. She knew she wouldn't have the brains to handle technicalities in her current state of mind if she went in as a civilian, so she flashed her badge as she reached the reception desk, instead, and rapped in a commanding voice: "Special Victims. I'm looking for Elliot Stabler. Which room is he in?" The young reception clerk looked from Olivia to her badge a couple of times, before turning her gaze to the computer in front of her, replying "just a second". Olivia retrieved her badge and fixed her gaze at the white wall just behind the young woman. "Um...Mr. Stabler's still in surgery, ma'am. I'm sorry, but you can take a seat in th-", "Benson!" the rest of her reply was lost on Olivia as she heard Cragen shouting her name. She turned around and saw him coming down a wide corridor. She went to meet him halfway. "Don. What's going on?" she demanded as she held on to his coated forearms. "He's in surgery. There's no news yet." He relayed to her, his dark eyes honest & assuring. "Come. We could as well sit down as we wait" he gently steered her into the direction he'd just come from and guided her with a light hand on her back to some seats near the end of the corridor.

She easily made out the couple NYPD uniforms near the waiting area but gave no thought for them. She and Cargen sat a few feet away from the broad double doors standing shut below the sign reading 'SURGERY'. This was surreal. She clenched her jaws, swallowing down a lump as her eyes stung with emotion. "Liv?", She turned to Don who was seated next to her when he called her name. "Are you okay?", her eyes were compassionate and gentle. "What the hell is _this_ , Don", she whispered, gesturing with her hands to the whole situation. "I wish I had enough information to settle your mind, Olivia, but unfortunately I don't. As I told you on the phone, I received that anonymous phone call just as I was about to turn in for the night two hours ago. They've been trying to trace the call to try and get a hold of the caller's ID, but it's no use. They think it may have been a satellite phone. The woman caller didn't say much; was very brief & seemed in a hurry to relay the information and hang up. I called a friend of mine at the 1-3 precinct and he sent two of his detectives along with the officers to the location I sent." Don halted in his story to inhale before picking up. "It's Road 56. They found Elliot in some woods down one bank of the highway. Dogs made him out. He was injured. A blow to the head, multiple stab wounds and a shot to the chest."  
A gasp escaped Olivia at the same time the pools in her eyes spilled. Her hand shot up to her mouth as all she saw was an unreal bubble of moving and merging shadows. She was dumbfounded. "Liv..." Don touched her arm sadly. Her head moved back in his direction but her eyes didn't look up at him. "Liv, you know better than anyone Elliot is tough. He's GOING to make it out of this. I strongly believe he will, Benson. And so should you." She heard Don's words but didn't have anything in her to give as a reply. She didn't know what she believed at the moment. She didn't know what she felt. And didn't have the energy to care to try to know right now. The only thing clear enough in her head to focus on at the moment was ' _Elliot_ ' not him, she couldn't afford comprehending the person, but the name.

Don was talking again, but this time she didn't hear. His name just kept pulsating in her head in sync with her now violent throbbing headache. She only snapped out of her trance as the doors she'd been fixated on parted open and produced a tired-looking doctor in green. Olivia felt Don's hand taking her elbow, helping her stand up as the doctor nodded his way. "Dr. Bowman, this is Olivia." Don introduced Olivia to the surgeon he'd managed to have brief words with before Elliot went in. Dr. Bowman nodded to Olivia in greeting, before asking as he reached them "Wife?", turning his eyes from Olivia to Don in question.  
"No," Don told him, "we don't know of the whereabouts of any of his family members yet. Olivia is Elliot's old partner."  
"Alright", Dr. Bowman nodded in understanding. "Is he gonna be okay?" this time it was Olivia who posed the question. "Well, the stab wounds to his torso were pretty bad. We were able to fix most of the damage they caused, eventually, but not all: his right kidney had suffered too much damage it had to be removed or else he would have bled to death… I'm sorry. His head was banged pretty violently as well; he has at least a mild concussion, but we'll need to run some more scans before we can clear him of the possibility of a brain injury." The doctor sighed running his hand over his face before continuing, "His chest bullet was the worst, however. It punctured his left lung and hurt a major artery. We managed to fix the artery and stop the bleeding, thankfully, but he'll be on a ventilator until his lung is able to function on its own again." Dr. Bowman concluded sorrowfully, seeing Don's darkened, open-mouthed expression and Olivia's sudden loss of color characteristic of shock. "We did our best… now all we can do is wait for his body to recover from the trauma and blood loss and for him to decide his life is worth the pain and the fight he needs to put forth in order to heal."  
...


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

 _Dr. Bowman nodded to Olivia in greeting, before asking as he reached them "Wife?", turning his eyes from Olivia to Don in question._ _  
_ _"No," Don told him, "we don't know of the whereabouts of any of his family members yet. Olivia is Elliot's old partner."_ _  
_ _"Alright", Dr. Bowman nodded in understanding. "Is he gonna be okay?" this time it was Olivia who posed the question. "Well, the stab wounds to his torso were pretty bad. We were able to fix most of the damage they caused, eventually, but not all: his right kidney had suffered too much damage it had to be removed or else he would have died of internal bleeding… I'm sorry. His head was banged pretty violently as well; he has at least a mild concussion, but we'll need to run some more scans before we can clear him of the possibility of brain injury." The doctor sighed running his hand over his face before continuing, "His chest bullet was the worst, however. It punctured his left lung and hurt a major artery. We managed to fix the artery and stop the bleeding, thankfully, but he'll be on a ventilator until his lung is able to function on its own again." Dr. Bowman concluded sorrowfully, seeing Don's open-mouthed expression and Olivia's sudden loss of color caused by her own shock. "We did our best… now all we can do is wait for his body to recover and for him to decide his life is worth the pain and the fight he needs to put forth in order to heal"…._

 **Now**

Olivia Benson never felt so much bewilderment in her life. She felt weak in her knees. This was not real. "Are you okay, ma'am?", she clenched her teeth tight to hold the turbulence of emotions she was internally fighting _and failing_ not to crash under, and forcefully nodded to the concerned doctor's question. Don snapped out of his own trance and looked at her, at the doctor's inquiry. She wasn't alright. He'd known her too well to know when she was putting up a front. "Liv, sit d—", but Olivia wasn't there any more to listen to the rest of his imperative. The doors of the surgery room had opened and a gurney was just being wheeled out; that's where Olivia was. It _was_ Elliot. And the doctor wasn't lying when he said he was in a bad shape. "Elliot?", she called to him, putting a hand to the rail of the gurney, halting the accompanying small group of nurses' passage. "El? … Can you hear me?", her eyes stung and clouded with tears, and her voice betrayed the emotion wrecking her veins. She searched his face for any sign of recognition, but he remained expressionless and still. The tears finally welled out of her eyes and landed on his bare shoulder near the hand she rested on the pillow his head rested on. Elliot's face was battered; he sported a black swollen eye and several small cuts to his stubbled jaws. "Ma'am… excuse me, ma'am, but we need to transport the patient. You can see him when he's settled. Please, step aside.", a bulky African-American nurse impatiently said to Olivia. "Where are you taking him?", Olivia asked the short-tempered nurse, stepping a bit to the side.

"ICU, second floor, to the right of the elevator. But you gonna have to wait till Dr. Bowman has allowed your friend visits, though.", the middle-aged nurse retorted over her shoulder as she had already started walking with the other nurse and nurse assistants accompanying Elliot's gurney towards the elevator down the hall. Olivia started to follow after them for a few steps before stopping in the middle of the corridor. She didn't know what to do. Everything inside was coming to a dead-end and all she felt was heavy sickness weighing down within her chest. This was all just a fucked up dream her twisted imagination had woven up out of her worst fears. Elliot hadn't been real for EIGHT years. He can't be now! She hadn't felt heartbroken, in relation to him for at least five damn years! Her heart can't be breaking all over again like this for him now. He can't be dying! Her body shook with tremors of silent sobs that stole her breath. "Liv! Liv!", Don's arms encircled her shaking frame from behind and braced her in a fatherly embrace against the storm that was engulfing her. Air came back to her lungs and she took it in a loud inhale of a breath that soon turned into a chain of muffled sobs while Don held her head to his chest and tightened his hold around her. "Shh… Shh… I've got you, Liv... It's gonna be okay… it's all gonna be alright."

When she had calmed down some, Don moved them both to the chairs they'd sat in before their meeting with Dr. Bowman, and helped Olivia sit down. "let me get you something to drink, Olivia, okay?", he talked to her soothingly, rubbing her arm. She nodded, wiping her face. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Don't worry, Don… Thank you." Don gave her a sad smile and gently squeezed her shoulder once, before saying "I'll get us some coffee and be right back." "And I'll go freshen up then. Meet you here in ten.", Olivia replied, getting to her feet. Don nodded and took off.

Ten minutes later, Olivia met Don just as he was getting out of the hospital canteen with their drinks. She took hers with a quiet 'thank you' before walking with Don to the terrace attached to the waiting room. They found themselves two plastic chairs to sit on and sat quietly, looking out at the florescent-lit, neatly trimmed hospital garden beneath the night sky. The cool air was cleansing. Olivia was grateful for the moment's sense of peace. She breathed in deeply before taking a sip from her coffee. "So…", she started, "have the guys from the 1-3 figured out any clues as to who is behind this, yet?", she questioned. "Not as far as I know, no. But they're putting out there every officer available they've got. CSU are at the location where Elliot was found, collecting every bit of evidence they can trace as we speak. That friend of mine there in the 1-3 promised to inform me once they've got something… don't worry, Liv…we're gonna get whoever is responsible for this", Don concluded with assurance in his eyes. "They better do." She didn't put forth any more questions, and Don respected her need for the few moments' silence to collect her thoughts.

They finished their coffee and headed back into the hospital. They rode the elevator to the ICU floor, and went to the information desk to ask after Dr. Bowman. The young man on the information desk told Olivia that he was running some scans on one of his patients, and would be back at his office in about 20 minutes.

Olivia's phone rang just then, and she excused herself from Don when she saw her son's nanny's caller ID.

"Susan! I'm late I know. I'm sorry.", Olivia greeted apologetically. She had called Susan when she was just wrapping up and told her and Noah she was on her way home. That was two hours ago now. "Hi, Olivia. Umm it's okay, don't worry about it. I know things at work get out of hand often. Noah and I just wanted to check on you.", the nanny said kindly. "I'm okay… I'm good. Just… just had been called for an emergency and I'm at the hospital now with a friend.", Olivia informed Susan. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! Are they gonna be alright?", came Susan's concerned reply through the phone. Olivia sighed rubbing her forehead and running her hand through her hair once before replying, "We don't know yet, Susan. We'll have to wait and see. Can you put Noah through, please?".

"Of course.", Susan answered.

"Mom?", Noah's beloved little voice came a couple of seconds later. And just hearing his warm small voice then made her eyes water.

"Heey! Noah, buddy, how is it going?"

"O-kay… aren't you coming home for story time?"

Olivia's hand shot up to her mouth to stifle the sound of her crying. What she would give to have Noah in her arms right now!

"Mom?... Are you still there?"

"I'm right here, baby. I-I don't know if I can make it home tonight, sweetheart. An old friend of mine is very, very sick… he has no one else right now to stay with, baby, so mommy needs to stay here for a while to make sure he's gonna be okay.", Olivia explained to her son softly.

"Who is he?", Noah wanted to know.

"You haven't met him before, Noah; we were friends from a long time ago. Do you remember that picture I once showed to you of my old friend Elliot and I?"

"uh-huh…"

"Well, that's him.", Olivia told him, with a sad smile.

"Listen, Noah, will you be a good boy for me? Have some nice dinner with Susan and brush your teeth before going to bed?"

"Ookay….", his little voice replied.

"You've finished your homework, right?"

"yeah…."

"Okay, great buddy. I'm so proud of you. Now go get your dinner."

"okay…."

"And Noah? I will make it up for you, honey. We will read that story together, I promise…."

"Alright, mom. Just come home soon. I drew a ZOO! With aaall the animals!"

"You did! Wow, I can't wait to see it! Great job, Noah…. Will you make some more pictures for me then till I get home?"

"Yaay!" he squealed excitedly, bringing a smile to Olivia's face as she pictured him sitting and drawing and coloring happily.

"Awesome! I'll see you soon then, buddy. I love you, Noah.", Olivia said sincerely to her son.

"Love you too, mom. Bye.", Noah returned, excitement still lacing his voice.

"Bye.", Olivia whispered, ending the call. She pocketed her cellphone, and turned around to see Cragen talking to one of the cops, his back to her. She marched back towards them, with strong steps. The brief conversation with her son had provided her with a most-needed emotional reprieve from the day's on-going hysteria! She took in a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was going to hear from the cop. She could do this. Elliot, or at least _her Elliot_ from eight years ago, deserved her to be strong for him. _Their_ old partnership, no matter how terribly or unexplainably it had ended, demanded of her that kind of honoring. And she was going to do her best to do that. She must.

"Benson.", Cragen looked over his shoulder when he heard her footsteps echoing behind him, before he called her name ushering her to join them. "Officer Miller, this is Captain Olivia Benson of SVU, and former partner of Elliot Stabler. Benson, this is Officer John Miller, head of the CSU team handling our case."

Cragen watched Olivia shake hands with Miller, exchanging their titles in greeting. "Officer, what have you got for me?", Olivia went straight to the point, not wasting any time. She was in full professional mode now. Whatever emotions seeing Elliot had stirred in her earlier, she had managed to bury them some safe distance beneath the surface so that she could handle this.


End file.
